


every letter

by mearcats



Series: home is wherever i'm with you [10]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Lovers to Friends to Lovers, Romance, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: Abby and Luka and their written exchange of words through the years.Letters, notes, cards, emails, texts...they aren't the sum of a relationship, but the words that make up a day or a moment.
Relationships: Luka Kovač/Abby Lockhart
Series: home is wherever i'm with you [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340614
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	every letter

Christmas day, 2000.

* * *

February 8, 2001.

* * *

March 28, 2001.

* * *

April 22, 2001. Several days after the Corday-Greene Wedding. 

* * *

May 6, 2001.

* * *

July 10, 2001. 

* * *

October 1, 2001. 

* * *

November 22, 2001. After Nicole leaves.

* * *

December 24, 2001.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fun to do! I have no posting schedule or real plan, but I'll post when I can. If you ever want to talk ideas or headcanons for their notes, let me know by commenting or on tumblr, where I'm mearcatsreturns. 
> 
> Sorry about the background on some of the notes; I forgot to save as PNG. I'll fix it for the next chapter.


End file.
